


求職面試

by verbalfish



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Creator Chose To Support Taiwan Independence In Order To Avoid Pirating From China, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbalfish/pseuds/verbalfish
Summary: Neil與那個人的初相遇，其實並沒有多浪漫。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 19





	求職面試

**Author's Note:**

> #物理學名詞為根據電影概念自創，千萬別認真。

Neil獨自坐在會議室內等待。

辦公大樓的空調強得不像話，Neil覺得自己快起雞皮疙瘩，整張臉大概已一片蒼白。但身為一個等面試官進來賞他飯碗的求職者，實在不太方便對公司環境提出異議。

反正這裡也不太可能是他未來的工作場所。畢竟提供給物理學碩士的職位不算少，然而衝著他的軍事背景而主動接觸的，還是第一次遇到。

有人說他學位攻讀到一半突然休學投身軍旅，根本浪費時間，最後還不是兜了一圈乖乖回學校完成論文。但他自有理由，而且沒必要向他人交代。更何況，若不是這番經歷，他也沒機會被神秘的政府組織招募了。

MI6？CIA？可能性不是沒有，但這些人要量子物理學碩士做什麼？難道粒子加速器武器化是被軍方隱瞞的現在進行式？

木門被推開，一位非裔男士走了進來。

他目測較自己略矮，年長自己二十餘歲。從站姿步伐看來可能同為軍旅出身，修身西裝顯然是量身定做，理得俐落的鬢角帶著少許灰白。他在Neil對面坐下，取起擺放在桌上的履歷，戴上老花眼鏡，瞥沒兩秒就停下來，抬頭準備開始向Neil提問。

他大概什麼都沒看進去，尼爾想。

「久聞大名了，Neil，我可以直呼你名嗎？我對你的疊加態已定論一直非常感興趣，挑戰既有認知的勇氣並不是每個人都具備。你不繼續走研究路線是學術界的損失，不過絕對是我們單位的一大良機。很高興今天見到你，二十八歲的Neil。」

好吧，看來他比Neil預料中的還要了解自己。

Neil不明白為何年齡會被特別強調，是對自己年輕有為的肯定？對學業空窗期的質疑？然而那人的嘴角帶點似有若無的戲謔，不是讚賞或嘲弄，而是種對已知趣談的會心一笑。Neil認為自己還是別朝太自我膨脹或貶抑的方向臆測才好。

「怎麼會想到要去從軍呢？缺學費？」

「其實還算負擔得起，我只是有事情需要去確認。」

「確認？」

「是的……我在探索物質存在到了某個階段， 突然迫切想感受自己的存在。」

完全不是適合在面試吐出的語句，什麼愛國心、兒時志向之類的屁話，都比玄學般的緣由好。但從面試官的眼神，Neil直覺知道，庸俗的藉口絕對呼嚨不了眼前的人。

當對方輕點著頭示意繼續時，Neil知道自己賭對了。

「一開始，我只是想找個具有挑戰性、不多問學經歷的工作——在意名校學生為何低就的人資意外地多。累到無法思考的訓練，的確是對存在危機滿有幫助的，不過真正讓我重回現實的，是一次出了差錯的任務。原以為只是常規性的物資運輸，卻在半路遭遇自殺式攻擊。」

「我明明離生命消逝那麼近，卻找回自己確切存在的認知。我放任自己沈浸在量子物理的思維太久，微觀與巨觀、過去與未來，模糊了我所經歷過的一切。但在那個當下，我知道我只能盡力去活、去完成該完成的任務。」

「退伍後，我又回學校去寫那該死的論文——感謝您的厚愛，但我真的被它折騰得很慘——只因為我決定它就是我當下該做的事，不問意義，無論結果。從軍的這段期間，我的時間看似停滯，甚至被同儕說是倒退，然而我相信付出的努力不會是白費。收穫或許不會立即被看見，但一定會不知不覺影響你。」

Neil鮮與人提及的心路歷程，似乎是引起了面試官的共鳴。他笑得欣慰而釋然，笑得Neil心頭一暖：「我相信會的，而且影響絕對比你能想像的還要深遠。你的gap year真的是非常精彩，Neil，我終於知道你為什麼會找上門來了。」

「據我所知，這份職缺是貴單位主動提供的。」

「不，我說的不是現在。這個我們有機會再談吧。」

面試官依舊故弄玄虛，但被認同的雀躍，使Neil的胸口鼓漲，矜持一掃而空。

「是啊，我不急著定義自己，畢竟我還有大好時光，對吧？」Neil的語氣大膽到有點冒犯，但他推斷面試官會樂見自己展現企圖心。

沒想到對方突然微瞇著眼，一臉欲言又止，抿了抿唇，最後只是悠悠說著： 「幹我們這行的，話可別說得太滿。身為領導者，我將踩著你的屍體推動目標，恕我無法等閒視之。」

過度膨脹的態度，面試官明顯不欣賞。Neil該覺得沮喪甚至難堪，不過此刻的他感受到的，竟是難以言喻的滿足。

他曾是名沙場小卒，被冠冕堂皇的榮譽餵養茁壯，到頭來仍是個棄子，掙扎著摸索生存意義；如今有個秘密組織的頭頭，擺明叫他賣命，卻只因為那語重心長的珍視語句，Neil覺得自己就能欣然赴死。

矛盾嗎？

才沒有什麼矛盾，一切都是命中注定。

面試官端詳Neil的神情，讀出那股打磨不掉的傲。皺紋堆上他的眉頭，但雙眼是如獲至寶的晶亮：「看來你並不介意？那麼就如你所說的，好好把握當下吧。我會一邊帶你認識更多工作細節，一邊等候你的最後答覆。如果你還是沒被嚇跑，那麼就歡迎來到『天能』。」

他的新主管講得始終模糊，Neil其實完全無法理解工作內容。但他仍迫不及待擁抱未知，這對求職來說可不是什麼好心態。

無知或許反而是種優勢，Neil想。自己不像對方，不知道眼前有什麼該畏懼擔憂。他只知道，他準備好以自己的命，為那人的遠景鋪路了。

他會達成的，不管眼前的路有多曲折。

反正來日方長，Neil有的是時間去證明。

Fin


End file.
